Drake and a Vampire
by Fireboy19795
Summary: Tsukune finally decides on the love of his life. At last, he can get on with his life. Not quite. During a normal school day, frighteningly similar to the others, a new student appears. He's big. He's strong. He's... on Tsukune's side... Well, lets see what happens when a dragon meets a vampire. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is the second Fanfic that I have ever made. So, thanks to the faithful followers that I have, and enjoy the stupidity and randomness!

Chapter 1: Dragon + a Vampire

It was a normal day at Youkai academy. The bats were in flight, the blood sea was sparkling, and the moon was shining brightly.

Class had just begun, and our hero, Tsukune, was dozing off in class again, staring out of the window.

"I think that you took too much of his blood again, Moka." Scolded Kurumu, noticing his blank expression.

"I couldn't help it! His blood just tastes so good!" Moka swooned.

"Just stop drinking so much. You're going to kill my Destined One someday, and that's out of the picture!" she said, turning her back to Moka.

"You'll do the same thing with your gigantic knockers, you milk-cow! And then I'll never get my chance to have an oh-so special night with Moka and Tsukune!" Yukari cried.

"Just give up, he's my future husband, so there's no contest." Said Mizore, appearing, once again, from nowhere.

"Settle down in the back, nya!" Ms. Nekenome said, getting their attention. "Anyway, as I was saying, we have a new student joining us today, so please try to be nice to him. You may enter!" she called to the door.

"Thank you. My name is Roshan Ketshiro. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he said, walking in. He wore the standard male uniform, and had light brown hair, green eyes, and a million-dollar smile.

"Yes, well, have a seat in the back, next to Ms. Kurono." Ms. Nekonome said, smiling. "Anyway, as I was saying, this class we'll be discussing the human invention of the airplane." she said, returning to the lesson.

"So, as I was saying," began Kurumu, "Tsukune is MY Destined One, you can't have him."

"In your dreams, you big breasted bimbo!" retorted Yukari, "Tsukune will be mine and Moka's forever!" she said, before being frozen in a block of ice.

"No he will marry me!" responded Mizore. "You all just can back off!"

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" asked Roshan, politely.

"No!" they responded.

"I will ask politely once more, please keep it down, I am trying to pay attention." he said, his pupils becoming slitted, similar to a snake's.

"Fine, but only because you are new." Kurume mumbled.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, his eyes returning to normal.

'Today's gonna last forever' he silently moaned, leaning back in his chair.

After school

"I can't believe I share all of your classes, Tsukune." Roshan moaned, rubbing his temple. "Your girlfriends are gonna kill me with their bickering!"

"Yeah, they do that a lot, don't they?" Tsukune said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, a simple question, who is right?" Roshan asked, confused why Tsukune didn't sort them out. "Are you an incubus?"

"What? No! I just..." he stopped, thinking about how to say what he was thinking, yet still be fair to the girls.

"Ah. Girl problems. They all love you, don't they?"

"Right..." Tsukune admitted.

"Well, which one do you love?" Roshan asked, wanting his nightmare to end.

"Ah... I love M-"

"Tsukune! There you are, my Destined One!" Kurumu yelled, tackling him to the ground and smothering him in her breasts.

"You okay, man?" Roshan asked, kicking Tsukune, who was unresponsive. "Damn, now I've gotta find a new anchor." he muttered.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked.

"Ah...nothing! Hey look, there's Moka!" Roshan yelled, throwing her into the spotlight. "Hey Moka!"

"Hey Roshan! Where's Tsukune?" she asked, looking around.

"I'd check with Kurumu." Roshan said, looking at her.

"Oh no! Tsukune! Get off of him Kurumu!" Moka yelled, shoving Kurumu off of Tsukune. "Are you okay, Tsukune?"

All of a sudden, he inhaled, with his air supply returned. "Thanks Moka!" he smiled.

"Oh Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"Oh Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"You smell good Tsukune."

"I... what?"

Kappuchuu!

"Right, my blood." he chuckled.

Roshin just laughed. "I think that answers my earlier question."

At this Tsukune blushed. Kurumu looked confused, causing Roshan to laugh again. He stopped laughing and sniffed the air. "Alright, where are you, snow woman?" he growled, sniffing the air.

"You could smell me?" Mizore asked, popping up from a bush.

Roshin visibly relaxed. "Oh, its just you." he said, breathing out.

"What do you mean, 'just you'?" Mizore growled, "What do you have against snow women?"

"Snow women killed my entire family." Rashon muttered, cringing, reliving painful memories.

"What do you mean? Snow women have only ever attacked... oh my god." She backed up slowly. "Tsukune, protect me!"

"What is she yelling about?" Moka asked, looking at Roshan.

"Her family killed my entire clan. And now she fears retribution." Roshan said simply.

"What are you?" Moka asked, scared.

"I am a fire dragon."

"W-what?! As in breathes fire, flies around and kills people?" Tsukune asked, shirking back, clearly afraid of this legendary monster.

"Yes, when I feel like it, and no. I don't kill people. Too messy." Rashon said.

Everyone just looked at him for a few seconds. "Rashon," Moka began, "I think you should-"

"There you guys are!" Yukari yelled, coming upon them. "Hey... Rashon, was it?" she asked, coming to a stop.

"Yes." he said, smiling. "Thank you for remembering my name."

"Yukari, get away from him!" yelled Moka, afraid for her friend. "He's a-"

Yukari interupted her. "A dragon, I know. I could smell the brimstone on him when he walked in."

"I don't stink THAT bad, do I?" Roshan asked, smelling himself.

Yukari just laughed. "No, your aura stinks like that to witches. We sometimes use your scales for potions."

Roshan sighed. "Great, now you're gonna stalk me for my scales." he muttered.

Tsukune had to laugh at this, which caused everybody else to laugh. 'Finally somebody else has the experience.' Tsukune mused to himself. "I feel for you, buddy." he chuckled.

"So, are we friends?" Roshan asked, confused.

"As long as you don't eat my friends." Tsukune said, solomnly.

"Keep Yukari off my back and you have a deal." Roshan promised.

"Done."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Understanding + a Vampire

It was a Monday. Everyone was feeling the Monday-ness. Tsukune especially was feeling the Monday-ness. And the bloodloss.

Capuchuu!

"Thanks Tsukune! It was delicious as ever."

"Anytime, Moka." Tsukune smiled. Just then, Roshan decided to drop in on them. Literally.

"And more evidence that I was right." he said, clapping Tsukune on the back. "When are you gonna tell the others?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" stammered Tsukune.

"Ah, you ARE spineless. And... you smell... different. Almost human." he said, narrowing his eyes. Understanding dawned in his eyes. "Ah, those Dark Lords and their plots."

"There you are, Roshan!" Yukari yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Damnit! Stay away from me, witchling! You can't have my scales! Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Roshan handed Tsukune a small dragon's scale. "Don't give this to Yukari. If you ever need my help, just rub this scale. I'll do my best to get to you ASAP. And it doesn't have to be life threatening danger to call me. If you want to chat, I'm available. About anything." he said, clearly implying that he would help Tsukune with his girl troubles.

This didn't go unnoticed by the girls. Each one looked irritated, except Moka, who knew his end game. "Thanks Roshan. But we do a pretty good job at helping Tsukune, so he might not need it." Moka said, implying that while she acknowledged his assistance, and welcomed it, such assistance was unneccesary.

This, however, went unnoticed by the other girls. All they saw was Moka put down Roshan's offering. They missed the political exchange hidden in the words that were overtly spoken. "Of course, Moka. Of that I have no doubt." Roshan responded, implying that his assistance was only to hurry things along.

"Well, now that we all have our worries out," began Tsukune, "Let's get going, shall we?"

But all of the girls, minus Moka, just glared at Roshan, like one would an unwanted cockroach. You could see them thinking about crushing him beneath their feet. "Why are you even here?" asked Kurumu, stomping her feet impatiently.

"Because Tsukune is." he replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So, are you into guys or something?" asked Yukari.

"No! Its bad enough that Moka is always hanging around him." Kurumu complained. "I will not let another person around him." she declared, glaring at Roshan, who waved his hands in defeat

"Hey! I am NOT interested in men." He declared. "I just want to be his friend, somewhat like a wingman, although you clearly don't need one, bro." he finished.

Tsukune just rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. When you put it that way, I sound like a pimp."

Silence, then...

"Hey!" Tsukune yelled.

"Can you blame me?" the dragon asked.

Kurumu sauntered closer towards Tsukune. "You can be my pimp, Tsukune." she said seductively.

"I'm not a pimp!" Tsukune defended.

"I see evidence to the contrary, Mr. Aono." said a voice from behind the group. The headmaster just walked up again, randomly as always. "I see that you've become good friends with mister Ketshiro here. Good!"

Roshan remained silent as ever. Moka was outraged though. "You were planning for this to happen! I bet you even asked Roshan personally to come here!" The vampire was exstatic.

Grinnig sadisticly as always, the priest just smiled. "While that may be true, I thought that it would be best for our young friend Tsukune here to get some friends that weren't of the opposite sex. Also, having a dragon on campus may prove... valuable."

"Don't bring more people into your crazy schemes!" Tsukune yelled.

"Yeah!" Kurumu cried. "You've almost gotten my destined one killed before. There's no need to get more people involved!"

The Exorsist's eyes darkened ever so slightly. "There us a battle coming, and we may not escape unscathed. I brought this man here to train young Tsukune, for he has yet to awaken his hidden talents. And no," he added, seeing their outraged and shocked faces, "I cannot tell you more. All I can tell you is to train hard and become strong. We will need your help this time." And the mysterious headmaster left the group to contemplate this new information.

Moka was tge first to speak. "So, Roshan, you're here to train Tsukune?"

"Apparently so." The dragon just shook his head. I just got an invitation to come here. I figured, hell, why not. I honestly had nothing better to do." He shrugged. "And here I am. So, does that satisfy everybody's curiosity?"

"I guess." mumbled Kurumu.

Tsukune interupted. "So, how are you supposed to make me stronger?"

"By killing you." The dragon grinned.


End file.
